Torre de Astronomia
by Gabitcheen
Summary: "Marlene tinha comentado mais cedo com Sirius sobre como as estrelas dele estariam visíveis hoje, às dez e quarenta da noite, e marcou com ele, na Torre de Astronomia... Para ver a tal constelação. ... Sirius podia jurar que a pele de Marlene brilhava mais que o céu. E que era ela a estrela dele." - Sirius/Marlene


**Na Torre de Astronomia**

- Vai, Marlene... Se você não gostar eu paro. Juro! – Sirius olhou para ela e beijou os dedos que cruzados deviam parecer uma cruz. – Mas antes tenta... Como você vai saber que não quer se nunca tentou antes?

O corpo da menina estremeceu e sua cabeça caiu para trás expondo o pescoço nu e desprotegido. Marlene gemia baixinho sons inarticulados que imploravam que ele a deixasse voltar para o Salão Comunal, algo como "a Lily está me esperando" e "Alguém pode nos pegar aqui". Sirius nem ouvia, aliás, se negava a ouvir. Afinal, Remus estaria estudando para a prova de Transfiguração da quarta-feira, o Peter, seguindo qualquer um que estivesse mais perto e James... aproveitando a sua presa abandonada.

Marlene tinha comentado mais cedo com Sirius sobre como as estrelas dele estariam visíveis hoje, às dez e quarenta da noite, e marcou com ele, na Torre de Astronomia... Para ver a tal constelação.

Sem falar mais nada Sirius, respirando pesado no ouvido de Marlene, segurando e guiando para baixo a mão gelada da garota que se assustou ao sentir o volume pulsante de Sirius, mesmo que por debaixo da calça.

- Não, pára, Sirius... Eu não avisei a Lily que estaria aqui... Ela deve estar preocupada...

- Shh... – disse Sirius puxando a mão da garota de volta para onde ela estava. A mão de Marlene envolveu todo o volume pulsante, e sentiu a mão de Sirius encobrir a sua a apertando, como quem massageia, ensinando-a como fazer. Ele tinha os olhos fechados e uma expressão de quem se sentia bem confortável naquela situação. E grunhia baixinho, respirando pesado e diminuindo cada vez mais o espaço entre os dois.

Marlene Mckinnon, a artilheira da campeã Grifinória, sentiu suas pernas tremerem, e quase caiu, quando sentiu a mão de Sirius segurar sua nuca.

Deu as costas, atordoada. Ele a abraçou. Continuou respirando pesado em seu ouvido, e beijou o lóbulo de sua orelha. O frio da noite parecia mais gelado lá em cima.

Sua mão desceu e Marlene suava. Aquilo era errado, muito errado. Se o Filch subisse ali e os visse juntos, tomariam chicotadas a noite toda.

- Quantas garotas você trouxe aqui, hein, Sirius? – Marlene perguntou, ríspida.

- Shh... – Sirius pediu que se calasse. Afinal, quantas vezes mais ele teria essa chance?

- Vá mandar sua mãe se calar, Sirius! Quantas, eu perguntei.

- Ah, que saco, Mckinnon... – Sirius resmungou, estressado.

- Eu não sou igual a aquelas garotas que ludibria e larga, Sirius. Eu não sou enganável! – falou com o orgulho ferido e deu as costas, pronta para fugir dali.

- Eu seria um tolo se quisesse enganá-la. – ele defendeu, segurando o braço da companheira de sala – Você é a garota mais esperta que eu conheço.

Recebeu um olhar gélido.

- Eu nunca trouxe ninguém para a Torre de Astronomia.

O olhar gélido se sustentou.

- Há lugares mais próximos, mais fáceis e menos frios do que a Torre! Juro, nunca trouxe ninguém aqui! – argumentava, se aproximando, querendo roubar um beijo. – Você vai estrear...

Marlene ficou sem palavras. Por um momento não conseguiu pensar em nada. Como pôde amar aquele cretino? As palavras bonitas, a atenção irrecusável, o toque macio... Aquele sorriso perfeito, as piadas sem graça e aquele frio na barriga de saber onde ele estava, se ainda não estava na sala de aula. Ele sempre falava o que ela queria ouvir.

- Você é um cretino... – ela disse quase que sem forças.

- Sirius...

- Sirius.

Ela o entendia. Havia entendido que ele queria que ela falasse seu nome. Como se ele gostasse de como ela o pronunciava; e seu peito apertou. Saiu correndo dali.

O dia amanheceu. Conseguiu evitar ao máximo as perguntas de Lily, que, sempre muito discreta, entendeu que ela não queria falar nada.

Mas Marlene queria falar, só não sabia como. Decidiu contar, e omitir algumas partes.

- Então, quando ele quis me beijar, eu saí dali, e ele que ficasse sozinho. Como se ele realmente achasse que _eu_ iria ceder a ele!

- Idiota... Estúpido! – riu Lily, achando que simplesmente tinha acontecido o de sempre, antes de dar uma mordida no seu pedaço de bolo. Contar aquela mentira aliviou um pouco o peito de Marlene, que ficou tentando se convencer de que, de fato, aquilo não tinha importância nenhuma. – Mas falta pouco para o ano terminar, então você só precisará vê-lo no meu casamento. James não abrirá mão de tê-lo como padrinho, você sabe.

Lily deu uma pausa brusca. Edgar Bones passava atrás de Marlene, olhando-a timidamente.

- Edgar! – Lily o cumprimentou – Como vai?

- Lily! – ele respondeu, grato pela introdução na conversa – Olá, Marlene.

- Edgar... – Marlene respondeu sorrindo docemente. Ainda precisava de um par para a formatura, já que seus planos de fazer o Sirius virar um perfeito príncipe haviam sido destroçados. – Você já tem par para o Baile?

Edgar Bones corou, imaginando se ela já sabia que ele iria chamá-la. Acertaram o combinado com dois beijos no rosto, e ele foi se juntar aos amigos na mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

E afinal chegou o dia. Marlene brilhava em seu vestido dourado, os cabelos castanhos e a boca marcada de vermelho. Quem Sirius levaria ao Baile, Marlene pensou, e logo se corrigiu ao dizer que não se importava.

Edgar Bones estava muito elegante em seu traje de gala, e dançava divinamente. Sempre muito solícito, a tratou como realeza. Vez ou outra Marlene teve seus olhos parados em Sirius, que dançava, muito bem, cada vez com uma garota diferente.

James e Lily estavam radiantes, Remus também parecia bastante contente, e assim também estava Marlene, talvez a pessoa que mais dançou no Baile.

O Salão começava a esvaziar, e o ânimo momentâneo de Marlene também. Então se despediu do Edgar, e subiu para o seu quarto. Era a última noite em Hogwarts, então ela quis fazer questão que andaria por todo o colégio antes de ir embora. Seus passos, traiçoeiros, a guiaram para a Torre de Astronomia. Ela adorava Astronomia, não que contasse para ninguém, pegaria mal para a reputação dela gostar de ficar olhando estrelas.

Sentiu um cheiro característico, e, largando o telescópio, virou-se.

- Sirius.

- Não achei que estivesse aqui. – ele falou, ainda não a encarando – Tá, eu vi você subindo aqui e a segui.

Marlene só o olhava.

- O Bones dança como um pateta. Acho que aquele corpinho mínimo dele não é proporcional aos pezões.

Marlene só o olhava.

- Você está linda, Lene. Linda mesmo.

Só existiam eles dois. Você-Sabe-Quem estava por aí, matando pessoas, destruindo lares, sonhos...

Nunca se sabe quando seria nosso último dia no mundo dos vivos. E sem querer morrer sem provar do beijo de Sirius, Marlene segurou seu rosto e o beijou rapidamente. Continuou segurando seu rosto dele, sentindo seu calor, fitando a boca em frente a sua. E se beijaram novamente, e novamente, e novamente.

O fino tecido do seu vestido caia, deslizando suavemente sobre a sua pele, e Marlene não sentiu frio algum. As grandes mãos de Sirius alisavam a pele de suas costas e ela sentia os cabelos dele em seus dedos. Sentiu sua língua, sua pele, seu calor. Intimidade nunca compartilhada com ninguém. E deram seguimento ao que havia começado semanas atrás. Marlene gemia baixinho, aliviada, e ria. Compartilhar aquele momento com Sirius era completa liberdade. Aquele seria o segredo deles. Eles funcionavam melhor em silêncio.

Sirius podia jurar que a pele de Marlene brilhava mais que o céu.

E que era ela a estrela dele.

O último dia em Hogwarts amanheceu, e Sirius acordou, sozinho, na Torre de Astronomia. Rindo, satisfeito, por ter visto estrelas a noite toda.

x

* * *

x

N/A: Gente, eu confesso que essa fiction não me deu tanto gosto de escrever. Eu basicamente tinha esse plot na cabeça e fui escrevendo. Acho que funciono mais em explosões de criatividade. Não gostei, não gostei mesmo, confesso. Pensei em não postar, mas já tinha escrito, então achei melhor postar mesmo... Vai que tem alguém que gosta. É um casal bem pop o tal do Blackinnon, não é?

E, ah... Não me odeiem por essa fiction, procurem outras minhas, acho que vão gostar mais, estou certa.

N/A²: A foto de capa é da estrela Sirius!


End file.
